HiT Entertainment Warning Screens
Domestic (North American) Variants 1st Warning (1988-1992) Warning: On a black background is the white warning text, which reads... The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction in whole or in part, is prohibited by law. Variant: Starting in late 1992 with Barney's Birthday, the warning text was in a Marker Bold font, and was modified. The warning text in this variant reads "NOTICE: This recording and all constituent elements are protected by the copyright laws and other laws of the United States of America and of other Nations. The unauthorized use, rerecording, or duplication of this Program, in whole or in part, is a violation of the rights of the Owner and others, and may constitute a criminal offense punishable by substantial fines and/or imprisonment." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on early Lyrick Studios releases such as all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos. The later version is more uncommon and can be seen on the original tapes of Barney's Birthday (the S1 episode "Happy Birthday, Barney!"), Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Best Manners (the S1 episode "A Splash Party, Please"), and Barney's Rhymes with Mother Goose (the S1 episode "Let's Help Mother Goose!"). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Warning (1992-1996) Warning: Same as the Media Home Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning FX/SFX: None, other than the fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Much more common than the previous warning. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Warning (1996-2002) Lyrick Studios warning (first segment).jpg Lyrick Studios warning (second segment).jpg Lyrick Studios warning (third segment).jpg Warning: Same as before, but it takes place on the purple stone background with word yellow warning text. Variants: * The HiT Entertainment release of VeggieTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown has similar warning screens, but the text is white, the background is not stone, and the FBI seal is absent. * On Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!, the background is opaque and has a lighter tint to it. * The Everland/Word Entertainment VHS release of VeggieTales: Very Silly Songs! only uses the first FBI warning screen (much like it's Lyrick Studios release). FX/SFX: None, other than the fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Much more common than the previous warning. Seen on Lyrick Studios VHS releases of VeggieTales, Barney, and Wishbone, as well as some early HiT Entertainment releases. It even appears on some Everland/Word Entertainment VHS releases of VeggieTales from 1998 through 2001. Scare Factor: None, although since the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo follows this warning on most of the releases from this era, some may be startled by that. 4th Warning (2002-2006) Warning: On a blue background with the white bar of it appears the typical "FBI WARNING" header, with the warning text in blue. It fades out, and then this screen fades in. Also, the header now instead says "INTERPOL WARNING", and the interpol warning text appears. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Much more common than the previous warning. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: Starting in 2006, HiT Entertainment releases were distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, then starting in 2008, HiT Entertainment releases were distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, and last, but NOT least, starting in 2014, HiT Entertainment releases were distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. International Variants 1st Warning (1997-present) Warning: On a black background, we see the white white warning text. Variant: On later releases, the words "All other rights are reserved. Any unauthorised use including but not limited to copying, editing, lending, exchanging, renting, hiring, exhibiting, public performance, radio or television broadcasting or any diffusion, or otherwise dealing with this video device or any part thereof is strictly prohibited." is removed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on VHS and DVD releases from HiT Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Warning (1997-present) (Alternate) Warning: Same as the PolyGram Video Warning. Variant: On later releases, the words "All other rights are reserved. Any unauthorised use including but not limited to copying, editing, lending, exchanging, renting, hiring, exhibiting, public performance, radio or television broadcasting or any diffusion, or otherwise dealing with this video device or any part thereof is strictly prohibited." is removed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on VHS and DVD releases from HiT Entertainment. Scare Factor: None.Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki